


Lavender

by casey2y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey2y5/pseuds/casey2y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo always swears she'll be more careful on hunts. She never is and she knows a hot bath is the only thing that will soothe her aching muscles. Bela is less than pleased to find her idea of a bath is lukewarm water that doesn't even come up to her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender

Jo was still unbelievably sore-It wasn't her first hunt by any stretch of the imagination but it was easy to forget just how much getting tossed into walls and gravestones hurt. She had been back home for a couple of days now having gotten, into the car driving for eight hours as soon as the spirit had been put down She'd gotten cleaned up, in a dirty bathroom when she had stopped for gas. Still Bela had cringed when she got home and had attended to the worst of the wounds including redoing Jo's sloppy field stitches.  


She hissed as she shrugged out of her shirt muscles still tight, beneath the bruises. She inspected the blue, black, and purple splotches that littered most of her torso, though they were starting to turn green in a few places. There were still three stitches in her right arm and five more on her hip. Her ribs were bruised and it hurt to breathe let alone twist around the way she needed to .  


Bela was gone though and Jo desperately wanted a bath to soothe her aching body. She carefully peeled off the poorly sealed gauze on her arm and hip and tossed it in the trash. Vowing to herself to remember to put antiseptic ointment on after her bath she grabbed a few squares of the waterproof gauze they had invested in (that Bela stole a few months prior) and pressed it on it taping it| down firmly. She grabbed A camisole that had probably been Bela's at one point and the pair of soft cotton pants she really only ever wore after a hunt out of the drawer.  


Stripping down the rest of the way was a challenge that had her hissing in pain every few seconds, the bruised muscles in her thighs protesting every time she made them shift. Eventually though she managed to reach an appropriate state of disrobement and glared at her robe before walking to the bathroom naked.  


She turned on the tap adjusting the temperature down a bit and pulled out a clean towel while she waited for the tub to fill .She perched on the edge of the tub, dipping her feet into the warm water. By the time it was deep enough to be comfortable she was already in it and turned the taps off with her feet, ignoring her screaming muscles. Her eyes fluttered closed and she savored the water lapping at the bottom of her breasts.  


When she opened them Bela was standing over her, judging quietly. She yelped, sitting up wildly, water not quite splashing over the edge of the tub.  


“You wouldn’t know a proper bath if you drowned in one would you?” she asked, eyebrow arched.  


“It is a proper bath. There’s water in the tub and its warm and everything,” Jo said, rolling her eyes.  


“Come on love,” Bela said, holding out a towel. “We’re going to take a proper bath together.”  


Jo stood, dripping into the tub, knowing there was no point in arguing. She pulled the plug watching the water swirl down the drain a moment before accepting the towel. She wrapped it around herself, stepping out of the tub, figuring drying off properly wouldn’t be necessary if they were just going to get right back in. She tugged Bela in closer by the hip, crushing their torsos together and dragging her hand up the linen of Bela’s jacket to cup the back of her neck as she pulled her into a deep kiss.  


“Glad you’re back.”  


“Yes, yes. Plenty of time for that later.”  


Jo stepped to the side, dropping the lid of the toilet down so she could sit on it, safely out of Bela’s way. She knew whatever was about to happen would be quite the production, having at least seen the collection of bath supplies that took up a self of the cabinet. It didn’t take long before there was a disturbing amount of purple liquids lining the area next to the sink.  


Bela adjusted the water carefully, hot enough Jo could see the steam wafting up. She measured out a capful of liquid dumping it in and a dense foam began forming almost immediately. Next came a block of effervescent something or other that Bela crumbled up and scattered across the tub. She stood behind Jo as they waited for the tub to finish filling, resting her hands lightly on the back of her neck, rubbing circles into the patches of non-bruised skin she could find.  


“I did miss you.”  


“You were only gone a few hours,” Jo reminded lightly.  


“I was worried. You can still hardly move.”  


“It’s getting better.”  


Jo reached automatically to intertwine their fingers, stopping short when her shoulder and ribs protested. Bela hesitated, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before pulling away to strip, laying her clothes carefully in the furthest corner. She grabbed the tiniest bottle and generously dropped in a few droppers full of the liquid- an essence of some kind Jo realized. Bela shut the water off just as the bubbles reached the top edge of the tub. Jo stood, dropping the towel, standing in front of the tub uncertainly.  


“Well, get in,” Bela said.  


Jo did as she was told, leaning forward and drawing her legs in so Bela would have enough room to get in. The water level rose precariously as they settled, Jo moving back to press against Bela’s body. Bela twisted her hair up to keep it out of the water before settling one arm on the edge of the tub and the other around Jo.  


“You really must be more careful on hunts. You’ll get yourself killed one of these days.”  


“It’s not that bad,” Jo said, tilting her head back to rest on Bela’s shoulder.  


“Of course not.”  


They lapsed into silence, not wanting to push it further than they had to. Jo shifted as her muscles unknotted, dull pain settling in through her body as the water started to cool, scent of lavender still washing over them.  


“I told you you’d enjoy it.”  


Jo cracked her eyes open far enough so Bela could see her roll them.  


“Thanks,” she said, squeezing Bela’s thigh.


End file.
